MAMPIR!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah mahasiswi kedokteran yang sedang pulang kampung karena bulan ramadhan. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau pulang kampungnya kali ini sekalian ketemu jodoh/ "Bareng aja, kita searah"/ RnR?/ [Originally fict by Savanaa] / [Remake to SasuSaku version]


**Mampir!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Savana S. Sumardiono

Edit : Amore Ilyin

[Sasuke U., Sakura H.]

T / Romance and Drama

 **xxx**

Sakura Haruno adalah mahasiswi kedokteran yang sedang pulang kampung karena bulan ramadhan. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau pulang kampungnya kali ini sekalian ketemu jodoh/ "Bareng aja, kita searah"/ [Originally fict by **Savanass** ] [ SS version ].

 **! Don't like don't read !**

Suasana sore ini terlihat cukup ramai, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar pasar takjil, mengingat sebentar lagi waktunya berbuka.

Dan di salah satu meja, terdapat empat orang gadis yang asik bercengkrama, Tenten, Temari, Ino, dan juga Sakura Haruno, yang notabenenya adalah seorang mahasiswi kedokteran yang sedang pulang kampung mengingat ini bulan ramadhan.

Empat gadis itu terlihat asik menikmati obrolan ngabuburit mereka, tapi terhenti saat Ino dan Tenten terlihat heboh menunjuk pria bersurai raven gelap yang sedang membeli beberapa bungkus soto.

"Eh Sak, liat tuh, itu namanya kang Sasuke Uchiha, cucunya mbah Madara Uchiha itu loh, orangnya udah jadi insinyur sukses di kota. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya dia kesini, soalnya kan mbah Madara sebelumnya tinggal di kota juga, beberapa tahun ini aja Si mbah ganteng mulai tinggal di desa," jelas Ino panjang lebar, entah dapat dari mana info mendetail begitu.

Sakura manggut-manggut mengerti. Dan pembicaraan pun kini berubah menjadi tentang Sasuke Uchiha, dengan Ino dan Tenten yang menggebu-gebu menjelaskan pada Temari dan Sakura.

Tapi pembicaraan mereka harus terhenti saat Sasuke kini hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka.

"Assalamualaikum Kang, tambah ganteng aja nih," ucap Ino dan Tenten bersamaan, sedangkan Temari dan Sakura hanya bisa mendengus geli melihat tingkah absurd kedua sahabat mereka.

"Waalaikumsalam, nanti jangan lupa tarawih, hari ini akang yang ngimamin."

"Awww, mau dong diimamin ama akang Sasu, hihihi," ucap Ino dan Tenten, lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Yaudah, nanti akang jadi imamnya, eneng jadi ..."

"Mayatnya," sela Sakura atas perkataan Sasuke yang belum selesai, gadis pink nyentrik itu kini tertawa geli seolah-olah itu adalah hal terlucu dunia. Membuat Ino dan Tenten menatapnya sebal.

Sakura masih terus tertawa sampai tergelak, tapi tawanya terhenti saat menyadari jelaga kelam Sasuke kini tengah menatap lurus ke emeraldnya, segera saja ia menganggukan kepalanya sekali, "Maaf..."

"Hn? Tak apa, akang permisi dulu kalau begitu." Pamit Sasuke dengan senyum tipis di paras Adonisnya.

 **xxx**

Sakura Haruno melangkahkan kakinya sebal, ia baru saja selesai tarawih sendirian. Iya, sendirian, tiba-tiba saja Tenten ada urusan keluarga mendesak, lalu Temari terserang diare dadakan, Ino tiba-tiba saja mendapat menstruasi. Jadi mau tak mau Sakura tarawih sendirian.

'Huh, padahal tadi yang paling semangat,' batin Sakura, diam-diam ia terkekeh pelan, gadis kembang gula itu sudah menyusun rencana untuk memanas-manasi mereka tentang kesempatan dirinya menjadi salah satu makmum Sasuke, yang ternyata memiliki suara merdu sekali saat melantunkan ayat-ayat Al-quran.

Sret!

Lamunan Sakura langsung terhenti saat mendapati seseorang menyamai langkahnya, segera saja ia tolehkan kepalanya, dan terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke Uchiha berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kita searah, jadi barengan aja, biar ada temen ngobrol." Ucap Sasuke memulai, tak ada ekspresi khusus di wajahnya, hanya ekspresi datar dengan sedikit kegugupan yang sama sekali tak kentara.

Sakura mengangguk paham, keduanya berjalan beriringan diselingi candaan ringan sebagai pengisi sunyi.

Dan tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura, sedangkan rumah Sasu-, eng, maksudnya rumah mbah Madara masih satu belokan lagi.

"Mari mampir dulu atuh Kang," tawar Sakura pada Sasuke.

Pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu tersenyum sangat tipis, lalu berujar, "Besok pagi aja, Neng."

"Eng?"

"Soalnya sekalian bawa orangtua biar bisa lamar eneng," ucap Sasuke kalem, menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura, lalu segera ambil seribu kaki no jutsu, sebelum Si eneng gulali melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Akang serius Neng!" Ucap Sasuke agak samar karena jarak mereka yang semakin jauh.

"Eeehh?"

 _Dan malam itu Sasuke Uchiha memang berkata serius, yang mana benar-benar terjadi esok paginya._

 **\- FIN -**

Halo, sama seperti fict kemarin, originally fict by kak Sava a.k.a **Savanass** , dalam versi KakaSaku. Ai cuma ngedit beberapa bagian dan ngeremake jadi SasuSaku version. Keterangan lebih lanjut baca AN. dari fict **WAKE UP** , hehe.

Sekedar tambahan, Ai ngeremake tiga fict kak Sava, ini yang kedua, besok publish yang ketiga, silahkan dibaca jika berkenan, maaf kalo fictnya malah jadi abal setelah ku edit #dikemplang.

Sekian bacotan gaje dari Ai, **Mind to Review? :")**


End file.
